Forum:Tattle Template
I was thinking of creating a tattle template for the information found in the Paper Mario series. I was going to just jump the gun and create the template, but seeing as I'm no longer an admin here I can't exactly do that. So I'll be drafting up Goombario's tattle template. The reasoning for this is because I'm currently playing through the first Paper Mario so I can get the tattles easier than TTYD tattles. Although I have a good list from when I last played it. But yeah, I'll be placing the drafted one here soon. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :What I've done so far with them is (as shown here) is just put the stats and tattle info in a table. If you could whip up a delicious template with it, I'm fine with it. Personally, I would want that in a nicer-looking template, so I think it's nice idea ^^. – Wattz2000 14:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I can always whip up delicious templates. That's who I am! But yeah, I've drafted it up and please note that this is not the image nor the colors I would choose. It is a placeholder :I'm going to get the sprite from the game (after I beat this chapter I'm going to emulate it) and then the colors will be changed accordingly. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) In short, this was the font that was chosen from the Zeldapedia note thing. And I plan on changing the font to suit Paper Mario better. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Since I've gotten the Goombario image of him while he's in-game, I've drafted up the template and how it would look for Goombario. Of course, we'll have one for Goombella as well, but that won't be happening at this moment in time. All input is greatly appreciated. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I like the new version of it! ^^ I think the template should be a little less cramped together though. Like, possibly make the info in it an actual table instead of using 's and then having cell padding to slightly spread out some stuff. – Wattz2000 20:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll try using the cellpadding stuff. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I personally feel it looks best with the breaks as then we can include the image. Or we could do the table and omit the image. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Implementing for Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario I was wondering if a tattle (for TTYD with Goombella) template and a (Iunno what do on this one) one for Super Paper Mario could be made as well? Or at least drafted : P But, anyways, like, for TTYD, it'd be just like the Goombario one for Paper Mario. I'm unsure if we should do catch card info or Tippy's tattle feature for Super Paper Mario. For consistency, I wouldn't mind using Tippy, but I think it'd be easier to simply use the catch card info when dealing with Super Paper Mario. Thoughts? – Wattz2000 20:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if Tippy does tattle, then we should probably go off of that. I don't know about SPM but TTYD I can do. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Go for it. I don't care. May make things more organized. :P --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC)